Gamers
by Maziixd
Summary: Ambos fueron unidos por el juego y al mismo tiempo separado por este. Inuyasha, fanáticos de los juegos incentiva a ella apostar. Kagome, fanática de Mortal Kombat no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. ¿Logrará salir algo bueno de esto?


**Titulo**: Gamers

**Creadora**: Maziixd

**Resumen**: Ambos fueron unidos por el juego y al mismo tiempo separado por este. Inuyasha, fanatico de los juegos incentiva a ella apostar Kagome, fanática de Mortal Kombat no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. ¿Logrará salir algo bueno de esto?

**Género**: Romance.

**Declamier**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Las características de los personajes se adaptaron para la historia.

.

Ella venia desde muy lejos, se había cambiado de residencia para lograr asegurar su futuro en la Universidad. Nació y se crio en un pueblo muy lejos de la ciudad, donde la tecnología de cualquier ámbito aun no llegaba ahí.

Desde pequeña había tenido el anhelo de marcharse a estudiar en la cuidad. Y hace un tiempo atrás lo había logrado. Era su primer año de universidad y prometía dar lo mejor de si misma, para así no defraudar a su madre.

Pero no todo es fácil, menos en un lugar donde la tecnología ya era muy avanzada y arrasaba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Uno de ellos era el tren, ese maldito aparato que viajaba rápidamente por casi todo la región, (excepto por su pueblo) pero cada mañana era una tortura entrar, siempre había valorado su metro cuadrado, pero dentro del tren no tenía ni espacio para coger bien su mochila. Diablos que extrañaba su lugar de origen donde caminaba hasta la preparatoria y nadie se te pegaba tanto a tu lado como sentir su aliento.

_Detestaba eso_.

Pero ella no iba a negar que no toda la tecnología era mala, claro que no.

Por ejemplo, su televisor tenía una gran pantalla donde era genial ver las películas, si muy _HD, _una de las cosas que le gustaba.

Había una sola cosa que amaba y no podría dejarlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Es que ya formaba parte de su rutina, era como su hijo y como tal lo cuidaba.

Después de salir de la Universidad con su grupo de amigos fueron al centro comercial para ir a vitrinear (1) y fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez, en donde se enamoro de el. Es que por dios con sólo verlo supo que tenía que ser de ella.

Entro a la tiendo sin pensarlo y un rincón de esta había unos tipos jugando se acerco a ver, ¡ahí estaba! Se quedo observando por horas como jugaban y se emocionó más cada minuto que pasaba. Aquel _PlayStation _debía ser de ella.

Con aquel aparato en la sus manos y por suerte hubo una promoción que le daban cinco juegos por el articulo comprado, lo llevo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de tener algo en sus blancas manos.

Era como aquel sentimiento donde una mujer logra obtener ese vestido en liquidación donde se lo arrebato a otra, no era mucho mejor.

Mejor que aquella emoción de que el equipo de fútbol haya ganado una copa, era demasiado bueno.

Sin esperar nada, lo probó enseguida. Al comienzo era mala probando la combinación de los botones pero como dice aquel dicho _la práctica hace al maestro_, esta logro mejor considerablemente.

.

Kagome, vivía sola en su departamento así que no tenía la preocupación de que alguien le molestara mientras ella jugaba. Había veces en donde ella prestaba la casa para que todos jugaran.

Era cierto que pasaba su tiempo jugando pero también estudiaba y no le iba mal, en parte se le agradecía a los juegos por tener lógica, memoria y hasta incluso idioma. Ciertamente su mente estaba más abierta a los problemas más complejo para así resolverlos con facilidad, cuando estaba en apuro aprendió a mantener la calma y pensar de mejor manera.

_Se lo agradecía a los juegos._

Pero había un punto donde ella fallaba, como toda muchacha ella quería a alguien, lo que le atrajo fue que él amaba los juegos tanto como ella, pero tenía un punto negativo era su amigo, así que no se permitía mirarlo como algo más.

.

Ambos al ser fanáticos de los juegos, se juntaban para hacer pequeños duelos en _Mortal Kombat,_ pero un día todo hizo la diferencia.

_**Un juego.**_

_**Una apuesta.**_

_**Y un corazón roto.**_

Estiro sus extremidades y se volvió acomodar en el mullido sofá.

—Bien Kagome, esta es la ultima y me voy— agarró el joystick y le dio al batón _start. _— ¿Pongamos este juego más interesante?

Ella lo miró confusa, pero volvió su mirada en la pantalla, rechazando los golpes que le daba.

_Circulo, cruz, L2. _Una patada del personaje de la chica mando a volar a su compañero.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Apostemos! —levanto la voz cuando el mismo ataque le dio a su luchador.

— ¿Qué apostaremos?

—Si yo ganó te acostaras conmigo— sonrió maliciosamente, su barra de energía estaba bajo, pero con una audaz combinación de botones ella recibió un golpe casi letal —Y tu ganas seré tu esclavo por una semana.

— ¡Trato hecho Inuyasha!

.

La primera vez que hicieron esta apuesta ella jugó con todas las ganas, pero aun así salió perdedora, no vio como una derrota entregarse en cuerpo a su amigo, después de todo le gustaba y lo veía como una victoria para ella misma.

Las apuestas continuaron, las derrotas de Kagome continuaron, el sexo entre ambos continuó y al menos ella no pensaba dejarlo.

—Te quiero Inuyasha —susurró, pero él la escucho perfectamente, su seño se frunció y la mirada se le endureció.

—Ya no podemos seguir con esto —dijo con frialdad —Adiós Kagome.

Tomó sus ropas y se marcho de la residencia.

Las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos hasta juntarse con las sabana que la tapaban, se odiaba a si misma por interponer los sentimientos en algo que sólo era carnal.

_Ella entendió el porqué se fue, si sólo fueron apuestas_.

**Para él terminaron, para ella no.**

**.**

Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, ella porque no soportaría la vergüenza de verlo y al menos decirle _hola_, después de todo había pasado mucha agua debajo del puente.

Y así se ignoraron mutuamente.

Ella continuaba jugando.

Él continuaba su vida.

Ella seguía apostando.

Tres de la mañana, la misma apuesta, diferente hombre, su nombre no lo recordaba estaba dándole una paliza o eso es lo que ella creía….

.

Con una camisa de cuatro tallas más grande que su cuerpo, su pelo desordenado, pantalones cortos negros, con calcetines azules, se encontraba en el sillón tirada sobre las piernas de un hombre.

Estiro sus extremidades y el sujeto se fijo que no traía sostén, sus mejillas se tiñeron y continúo mirando la pantalla.

—Aburrido, apostemos…. —

La misma rutina de todos los fines de semana, iba aquellos lugares donde los mejores _gamers _visitaban a menudo, elegía a un tipo y lo invitaba a jugar a su casa donde apostaba. Con eso su mente olvidaba aquel hombre llamado Inuyasha.

.

La interceptó a la salida de la universidad.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? —directo como siempre, su naturaleza.

—No tengo oídos para escuchar todo lo que dicen— escupió con rabia, su corazón lo odiaba —Habla.

—De tus apuestas —no preguntó, afirmo. Ella iba a comenzar su marcha pero él la detuvo del brazo —Es cierto.

—No te importa Inuyasha.

La vio alejarse del establecimiento, él no deseaba que otros apostaran con ella, sólo él. Maldito egoísta pensó. Era su naturaleza.

.

Sábado por la noche, un sujeto a su lado, la misma apuesta.

—Bien Musso, ya sabes, debes conocer el rumor— su sonrisa apareció y a él le pareció tierna.

Había entrada al mismo local que ya visitaba seguidamente por varios meses, los trabajadores ya la conocían.

—Kagome, ¿en qué andas? —le habló uno de los encargados mientras esta recorría todo el local con la mirada.

—Es sábado, lo mismo de siempre.

—Aquel sujeto, es nuevo, pero se nota que juega bien— ella se relamió los labios.

_Interesante –_pensó

—Musso, cuidado que por lo que eh escuchado es el mejor —le advirtió el sujeto detrás del mesón.

—Me gustan los retos, además soy bastante buena jugando

El empleado miró con lastima la próxima presa de la jovencita, era un cercano de Kagome y sabia muchas cosas como lo eran sus apuestas, pero también la razón de esta y aun así él le buscaba sus víctimas.

.

—Apostemos— la maliciosa sonrisa advirtió al chico que lo siguiente no sería nada bueno —Lo haremos prenda por prenda y al final el mejor premio. ¿Aceptas?

Se fijó que la joven no iba con rodeos y eso le agrado.

—Prepárate, soy bueno en esto.

—Será así; el que pierde se saca la ropa que el ganador desea, excepto la ropa interior. Eso será la apuesta final.

— ¿Cuál será la última apuesta?

—Eso te diré cuando uno de los dos quede primero en ropa interior.

Dieron las tres de la mañana y Kagome traía sus calcetines, pantalones cortos y su sostén puesto, en cambio Musso tenía su camisa y sus pantalones.

Dos partidas más a favor del joven y la vería en todo su esplendor, aquello le excitaba.

Doce de la noche sólo quedaba los pantalones de cada uno y se acercarían a la apuesta mayor.

Musso ganó la partida, Kagome quedó sólo en ropa interior; su sostén y pantaletas ambos del mismo color negro que contrastaba con su blanquecina piel.

—La apuesta mayor, si tu ganas me acuesto contigo y si yo ganó serás mi esclavo por una semana. Decide

—Acepto, prepárate a perder.

No tardaron en comenzar el juego, cada uno elogio a su personaje y la batalla comenzó, iban a la par por primera vez vio difícil ganar pero aun no sacaba su técnica, que era muy probable que él no lograra esquivarla.

_Triangulo, cuadrado, R1 _

No había funcionada la táctica, pero tenía muchas más, ninguno de los dos se dejaría perder.

El sonido de la puerta distrajo a ambos, pero enseguida continuaron

— ¡Esta abierto! —gritó Kagome. La puerta se abrió dando paso al joven de pelo blanco.

— ¡Tú! Largo –ninguno de los dos le prestó atención así que lo siguiente fue que desenchufo el televisor con el _PlayStation_.

—Idiota estaba jugando —le regañó la joven. Inuyasha la ignoro por completo.

—Lárgate —se dirigió al hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer. Este miró a Kagome y ella sólo asintió.

—Ya tendremos nuestra revancha —le susurro en el oído y le dio un corto beso en la comisura del labio.

Esta acción no paso desapercibida por el hombre, lo que enfureció al recién llegado aun más.

Musso, se fue del departamento de la chica, aunque deseoso de volverla a ver.

—Explica que haces aquí —el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza, enfureciéndose más al pensar cuantos hombres la vieron así —Habla Inuyasha.

— ¿Con cuántos has perdidos? —tan directo como siempre.

—Eso no te interesa

—Desde ahora, sí —con sus ojos color dorado penetro su alma.

—Pudre Taishou —se levanto del cómodo sillón y fue a su cuarto a colocarse ropa —déjate de mirarme así, parecieras que fueras a comerme.

Él la siguió

— ¿Te dije que eres hermosa? — su mirada se fue directo al trasero de ella. Bastante hermosa.

—No—cerrándole la puerta de su habitación en la cara — ¿Para qué vienes, a saber si lo que hago es verdad?

No espero respuesta por parte de él

—Tú me condujiste a esto. Además tú me dejaste, recuerdas ¿verdad?

Él abrió la puerta, y ella ya se estaba colocando la camisa, todo lo demás lo tenía puesto.

—Estoy seguro que te dije que eres bella— ignorando sus palabras, se relamió los labios.

—Muérete.

Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta.

Bufó cansado —A lo que vine, tenemos que hablar— le dio una señal de que lo escuchaba —Se mi novia— no pregunto, sólo afirmo. Tan típico de él.

—Olvídalo, estoy bien soltera.

—Pero me dijiste te quiero ¿lo olvidas?

—No, no lo olvido. Pero fue hace tres meses, por mi vida ya pasaron muchos hombres y uno de esos eres tú.

—Jamás. —La acorralo contra la pared —Aun sé que me quieres y por eso sigues haciendo las apuestas.

—En tus sueños, idiota.

—Créeme que en mis sueños son mejores, no hablamos tanto y actuamos más —le guiño un ojo y esta se sonrojo.

—Apostemos. Si yo gano serás mi novia y si yo pierdo seré tu esclavo.

—Está bien.

Se fueron al living, prendieron el PlayStation y colocaron el juego que los unió, pero a la vez lo separaron.

Comenzó la partida, Inuyasha comenzó golpeando al personaje de Kagome, pero esta no sé defendía hasta que quedo K.O.

— ¿Por qué te dejaste perder, siempre haces lo mismo con los otros?

—Idiota —murmuró — ¿Por qué me dejaste ese día?

Miró el techo —Porque soy un imbécil, cuando me entere de lo que estabas haciendo me enfurecí, cada sujeto que salía de tu casa al día siguiente se llevaba una paliza pensando que habían tomado tu cuerpo. Hasta ahora me hierve la sangre pensarlo, pero sé que eres la mejor jugando y no te dejarías vencer tan fácilmente. Sólo yo te puedo ganar.

—Idiota, ellos jamás lograron tocarme, cada vez me hacia mejor y mejor, nunca lograron derrotarme. Sólo hubo uno que lo hizo—el hombre frunció el seño y esta sonrió —Fuiste tú el único —, aunque intentara ocultarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que se fuera — ¿Me prometes nunca irte de mi lado?

—Sólo si me ganas en alguna partida.

—Será imposible.

No tardaron en unir sus labios en el cual mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_Sus malos recuerdos no se irían, pero siempre podrían crear aun mejores opacando al otro._

.

Fin

.

.

(1): Es cuando uno va mirando por las vitrinas de las tiendas. Para la persona que no sabía.

.

Luego de una tarde entera haciéndolo y que la idea estuviera rondando por mi mente hace mucho tiempo, llegue con esta historia. ¿Buena, mala?

Es mi primer Kagome e Inuyasha, pero no será el último, ¡no señor! Aunque primero debo terminar **Vuelta al infierno. **

Pronto me aparece con uno por aquí. Cuando termine con mi mega proyecto de Naruto (que aun no termino y aun no subo a esta página) y claro el fic nombrado anteriormente.

Bueno me despido, un gusto conocer a esta comunidad (Inuyasha) ¡Bye!

PD: Mi segundo One-shot más largo :3


End file.
